popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism♡Heart
Lyrics Nihongo 　眠れぬ光の国　Shangrila 　扉を開けばもう　探してる 　群がる狼たちの　Crowdia 　すり抜け　目指す場所は　ただ一つ 　アイタイ　ミツケタイ 　ダイスキ　ダイキライ 　揺らめいたオレンジ色の・・・ 　ハートはPrism 　ピンスポットを浴びて 　あなたの顔　浮かんで消えた 　一度だけ交わした微笑み 　ウィンク残して Romaji Nemurenu hikari no kuni Shangrila Tobira wo hikareba mou sagashiteru Muragaru ookamitachi no Crowdia Surinuke mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu Aitai mitsuketai Daisuki daikirai Yurameita orange iro no... Heart wa Prism Pin spot wo abite Anata no kao ukande kieta Ichido dake kawashita hohoemi Wink nokoshite English Translation In a sleepless kingdom of light of Shangrila, If you are looking for the door that was already opened, A pack of wolves from Crowdia, Slip through just one place where you'll aim I want to love you, and I want to find you I love you, and hate you It's a flickering orange color... My heart is a Prism Bathed in a pin spot Your face disappeared in afloat Your smile was signed only once My wink is leaving Long Version 　眠れぬ光の国　Shangrila（シャングリラ） 　扉を開けばもう　探してる 　群がる狼たちの　Crowdia（クラウディア） 　すり抜け　目指す場所は　ただ一つ 　アイタイ　ミツケタイ 　ダイスキ　ダイキライ 　揺らめいたオレンジ色の・・・ ※ハートはPrism 　ピンスポットを浴びて 　あなたの顔　浮かんで消えた 　一度だけ交わした微笑み 　ウィンク残して 　時計の針みつめる　Cinderella（シンデレラ） 　ガラスのヒールわざと　脱ぎ捨てる 　誰もが恋い焦がれる　Utopia（ユートピア） 　今夜も　願い事はただ一つ 　アイタイ　ミツケタイ 　ダイスキ　ダイキライ 　きらめいたオレンジ色の・・・ 　ハートはPrism 　真夜中の蜃気楼 　あなたの声　遠くに消えた 　少しだけ感じた囁き 　真夏の夜の夢 ※repeat Long Romaji Nemurenu hikari no kuni Shangrila Tobira wo hikareba mou sagashiteru Muragaru ookamitachi no Crowdia Surinuke mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu Aitai mitsuketai Daisuki daikirai Yurameita orange iro no... ※Heart wa Prism Pin spot wo abite Anata no kao ukande kieta Ichido dake kawashita hohoemi Wink nokoshite Tokei no hari mitsumeru Cinderella Glass no heel waza to nugisuteru Dare mo ga koi kogareru Utopia Konya mo negaigoto wa tada hitotsu Aitai mitsuketai Daisuki daikirai Kirameita orange iro no... Heart wa Prism Mayonaka no shinkirou Anata no koe touku ni kieta Sukushi dake kanjita sasayaki Manatsu no yoru no yume ※repeat Long English Translation If the door to the sleepless kingdom of light, Shangrila, is still open, I'll carry on looking for it. Like Claudia, I'll slip away from the wolfpack, with only one destination in mind: I want to love you, and I want to find you I love you, and hate you Like a flickering orange color... ※My heart is a Prism Bathed in a pin spot light Your face floated away and vanished Of the smile that we exchanged only once only the wink remains Like Cinderella watching the hands of the clock I leave behind my glass slipper intentionally Like being in a Utopia of burning love Tonight, I only have one wish I want to love you, and I want to find you I love you, and hate you Like a twinkling orange color... My heart is a Prism, A midnight mirage Your voice disappears into the distance a barely perceptible whisper like a midsummer night's dream ※repeat Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Prism♡Heart can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best album. *A remix of Prism♡Heart by RED CARD GENIUS, titled Prism Heart -RED CARD GENIUS mix-', is available on the KONAMI♪MUSICフル service. It was later put on the ''KONAMI♪MUSICフル ALBUM. Trivia *In pop'n music 3, '''Prism♡Heart's character was Aya 3-7P. This palette was Aya's 5P color in pop'n music 3 CS. **Aya was used again in pop'n music 4, but only her original palette is used. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:Yoichi Hayashi Songs